pyar ko panne ka khwab
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: basically a triangle love story but with lots of hopes for gaining her/his love...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey me again here with a new story…. A triangle love story…**_

 _ **I love muskan so I added her also in this fiction along with my other favorites…. Hope so you also liked her.**_

 _ **So now lets move to story…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _ **First scene:**_

 **Bureau café**

 _They were sitting there having coffee mugs with little chit chat_

 **Man:** tu bol kyu nahi deti osse,,,…..?

 **Girl: (take a sigh)** kaise bolo….

 **Man:** **(with naughty grin)** apna yeh pyara sa cute sa face lai kr oske samne ja aur propose kr de osse…

 **Girl: (in childish tone)** tu janta hai na itna asan nahi hai yeh sab

 **Man:** toh mushkil bhi toh nahi hai…..

Dekh 2 months ho gye hai osse yaha par aye hoye aur tu abi tak soch rahi hai…. Bs oski best friend ban kr….. kuch toh kr

 **Girl:** kiya na….. friend se best friend toh ban gye hum…

 **Man:** only bf….. iske agge kya

 **Girl:** pta nahi….

 **Man: (in serious tone)** dekh jo mere sath hua mai nahi chata ki wahi sab tumhare sath bhi ho… isliye kehta ho apne dil ki bat bol de osse… warna bd mai pachtna padta hai…. Jab apka pyar apse dur chla jata hai **(his eyes filled with water)**

 _Girl became serious_

 **Girl :(consoling him)** daya please….. tu ajj bhi shreya se pyar karta hai abi bhi waqt hai osse apne dil ki bat bol do

 **Daya:** **(resting his back on chair)** nahi muskan abb nahi….. shreya engaged hai aur apni life mai khush….. mai oski khushi mai nahi ana chahta….. aur wase bhi maine apni life ko aise he jeena sikh liya hai… isliye tumse kehta ho ki tu der mat kr….. warna dil tootne par jo dard milta hai osse bardasht kr pana mushkil ho jata hai **(he again got teary)**

 _Muskan hugged him and trying to console_

 **Daya:(assuring her)** mai thik ho… maine jo kaha oske bare mai sochna…

 _Muskan nod_

 **Inside bureau**

 _He was sitting on chair busy in completing some file work….when muskan came near to him_

 **Muskan: ( with sweet smile)** kya kar rahe ho….. mr. hadsome…..?

 _He gave her a confused look…._

 _ **Muskan:**_ aise kyu dekh rahe ho

 _ **He:**_ abi kya bola…

 **Muskan:** toh kya mai apne best friend se aise bat bhi nahi kar sakti… ja phir sir kaho

 **He:** sir nahi tum rajat kaho yehi better lagta hai mujhe

 **Muskan:** hmmm

 **Rajat:** wase mai file work kr raha ho….. koi kam hai tujhe…..

 **Muskan:(with irritation)** kya tum file work se frustrate nahi hote

 **Rajat:** hota ho na…. jab koi mujhe kam karte waqt disturb kare.

 **Muskan: (made a face)** toh mai tumhe disturb kar rahi ho…..

 **Rajat:** agar thoda time pehle atti toh aisa zaror bolta…. Magar abb sari files complete ho gai hai…

 **Muskan:** great

Wase ajj sham tum free ho..

 **Rajat:** haaa

 **Muskan:** toh ajj dinner ke liye chle

 **Rajat:** kaha tumhre ghar par

 **Muskan:** nahi baba….. kahi bahar

 **Rajat:** achank se programme kaise….. koi aur bhi a raha hai kya…..?

 **Muskan:** nahi sirf hum dono…..

 **Rajat:** thik hai mai tumhe tumhare ghar se pick kr longa…..

 **Muskan:** ohk….. mai wait krogi….

 _Duo came to them_

 **Abhijit:** kya battein ho rahi hai…..

 **Muskan:** kuch khas nahi bhai….. bs aise he **(here muskan is abhijit sister and daya her best friend)**

 **Muskan:** bhai abb bureau mai koi kam nahi hai toh mai ghar jao…

 **Abhijit:** thik hai jao…

 _Muskan hugged abhijit " u are so sweet bhai" and winked to daya and went away_

 **Daya: (pov)** lagta hai ajj rat ko rajat ke sath ja rahi hai…

 **Abhijit:** yeh ajj kuch jayda he khush lag rahi hai….. kya bat hai

 **Daya:** mujhe ky malomm boss….. mai toh tumhare sath tha

 **Abhijit:** kuch toh bat zaror hai…. Rajat tumhe malom hai

 **Rajat** : nahi sir…..

 **Daya: (pov)** koi na rajat babu ….. bhut jaldi pta chl jayega tumhe toh….aur abhijit tumhe be

 **Abhijit house:**

 _She wearing purple color dress with matching accessories, light makeup, loose hair, high heels… daya trying to control his laugh_

 **Muskan: (irritating)** mai funny lag rahi ho jo tum itna has rahe ho….

 **Daya:** arre tum toh ek dam heroine lag rahi ho … tujhe aisa dekhne ke bd rajat khud he tujhe propose kr dega…. Tum dekhna…..

 **Muskan:** toh phir has kyu rahe ho

 **Daya:** dekh raha ho ki pyar mai tum kya kya kar rahi ho…. Tumhe toh sirf jeans pehnna he pasnd hai … aur yeh heels aur baki sab….ha….?

 **Muskan:** rajat ko yeh sab pasnd hai

 **Daya:** ohhh… toh rajat ki choice se tum tyar ho rahi ho

 **Muskan:** abb osse milne ja rahi ho toh oske hisab se he tyar hogi na… tum bs mujhe btao mai kaisi lag rahi ho

 **Daya:** maine bola na bhut sundar….waise mujhe ajj he realize hua ki tu bhi itni khobsurat hai,…

 **Muskan:** kabi shreya ke bina kissi aur ladki ko dekha ho toh pta chlta ki mai itni khobsurat ho **…. ( her tongue stucked when she realized what she said)**

 **Muskan:** woh mai

 **Daya: (trying to change topic)** time ho gya…..abb ghar ke bahar ja….warna rajat andar a jayega….. aur tera date pai jane se pehle he tere bhai bhabi ko pta chl jeyga

 **Muskan:** ja rahi ho…. Magar tu bhai se kuch bolna mat….. yeh bat mai khud unko btaogi

 **Daya: (folding his hand)** thik hai meri maa…..

 **Muskan:** by…

 **Daya:** by and gud luck

 _Muskan smiled_

 **Outside house:**

 _Rajat was about to rang the bell when muskan opened the door…_

 _" what a time…." Rajat said with little shocked expressions_

 **Muskan:** mujhe malom tha ki app a gye honge isliye…

 **Rajat:** andar ane ko nahi bologi

Muskan: (pov) kuch nahi ho sakta iss insane ka….. mai iske sath date par jane ke liye tyar ho aur isse mere ghar par ane ki padi hai… **(came to reality)** phir kissi din a jana…. Ajj toh hame dinner ke liye jana hai

 **Rajat:** ohk….." toh chlo

 **Muskan:** hmmm

 _Both sat in car rajat on driver seat and muskan beside him on passenger seat…. Both apply seat belts…._

 **Rajat:** ek bat bolo

 **Muskan:** ha

 **Rajat:** tum ajj bhut khubsurat lag rahi ho…..

 _A smile crept on her face after hearing his words….._

( **continue)** _college time pai tum bilkul simple si rehti thi….. casual si… I think no Indian dresses u wore during college time…..her eyes popped out….._

 **Muskan: (in happy tone)** tumhe itna yad hai mere bare mai…. College time ka

 **Rajat: ( chuckled)** ha…

 _After sometime they reached to their destination_

 **Rajat:** tum utro mai gaddi park krke ata ho…..

 _Muskan nod_

 _After a while they entered inside hotel…_

 **Rajat:** kafi asha hai

 **Muskan:** meri choice galat ho sakti hai kya…?

 **Rajat:** ohhh

 **(point to a table)** chlo waha par bethte hai

 **Muskan:** nahi

 **Rajat:** ! kyu

 **Muskan:** chlo…

 _She dragged him with her to another side….._

 _It was reserved area with full of decoration ….. with balloons, different type of flowers a perfect decoration with a table_

 **Rajat:** yeh sab….

 **Muskan:** tumhre liye…..

 _He moved to table….wahoo its amazing…._

 **Rajat:** magar ajj toh mera birthday nahi hai….

 **Muskan:** janti ho

 **Rajat:** toh,…

 _He turns and found muskan missing … in worried tone "muskan"_

 _But suddenly he noticed muskan on her knees… holding a rose in her right hand with a cute hopefull smile on her face….. he shocked , surprised and confused_

 _Rajat trying to speak when she stop him_

 _ **"I love you rajat"**_

…

 _He shocked_

 _ **" I love you from bottom of my heart"**_

 _He was speechless….. but she was in same position waiting for his answer with a great hope…. But her heart shattered when he said_

 _ **" no" I can't**_

 _She stand up with a jerk….._

 **Muskan:** magar kyu rajat?

 _She totally heart broken after hearing him…_

 _ **"because I am already in love with someone else"…**_

 **Muskan: (only utter with heavy throat in tears)** ra…rajat

 _Rajat turned to other side….._

 **Rajat:** ha muskan mai kissi se pyar karta ho **…(in dreamy** **tone)** woh meri life hai…. Mera sab kuch… bhut pyar karta ho mai osse… oske bina rajat kuch bhi nahi hai…..woh hai toh rajat hai…. Meri zindgi shru bhi osi se hoti hai aur khtam bhi osi par…..

 _When he turned to muskan but she was not there…._

 **Rajat: (in tensed tone)** muskan…..

 _ **End with this chapter…**_

 _ **Hope so its good… please tell me through your precious reviews…**_

 _ **So any guess about that girl who is rajat life…..?**_

 _ **And now what happen with muskan… ?**_

 _ **This proposal changed whose life muskan, rajat or the girl who is in rajat life….?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks guestnl: u r right dear. She is purvi… yah little emotional story….. rajvi were in relationship which I will clarify in next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks jasdeep: ur guess s right … I will try my best to unite dareya… actually dareya part ke bare mai maine abi socha nahi hai**_

 _ **Thanks loveukavin: yah dear rajat loves purvi…..:)**_ __

 _ **Thanks preetn: for ur review and support….actually now I didn't bother such type of reviews…**_

 _ **Thanks Harman: ur guess is right**_

 _ **Thanks samina: right dear,,,,**_

 _ **Thanks ravu 161 , saney, crazy4kevidareya, jannatfairy**_

 _ **Thanks rajvi girl, mithi, kavinsanjana**_

 _ **Thanks guest: philhal iss fiction ko dayauskan banne ka mera koi idea nahi hai**_

 _ **Thanks guest: philhal maine sirf rajvi ke bare mai socha hai I will try to add dareya…**_

 _ **Guest: agar apko love triangle pasnd nahi toh mai is mai kuch nahi kar sakti….**_

 _ **Guest: agar apko bakwas laga toh agge se iss story ko read mat kijiyea….. thanks**_

 _ **Sania: agar tumhe meri stories pasand nahi ati toh its k…. no problem.. abb mai sirf tumhare liye apne writing skills rok nahi sakti… agar tumhe lagta hai ki meri yeh story ja sabi stories ashi nahi hoti toh mai clear kar deti ho mera pin name**_ _ **"crazyforpurvi"**_ _ **hai jiske through meri stories publish hoti hai aur abb jab bhi tum is name ko dekho toh tumhe meri stories open karne ki koi zarort nahi hai… kyuki mai bhi tum jaise readers ko apni stories par nahi chahti jo kissi ki efforts ko bakwas bole … I think tum samj gai hogi ki mai kya bolna chati ho aur agar samj mai nahi aya toh phir mai kuch nahi kar sakti….**_

 _ **Ohkay now enough …..**_

 _ **Lets move on story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Rajat shocked when he didn't found muskan there he searched her in the whole hotel area but he failed to find her…. He dialed her no again and again but she didn't pick up now he was tensed for her he cursed himself for his behavior toward muskan….. he closed his eyes and think for a while after all he is cid officer so he start his investigation asking questions from security guards_

 **Sg:** ji sir.. yeh madam toh abi abi gai hai…..

 **Rajat: (to himself)** iska matab muskan ghar chle gai….. kash mai ek bar osse bat kar pata… osse sab samja pata….. magar woh ghar kaise jayegi…. Ai toh mere sath thi…. Mujhe oske piche jana hoga aur osse sab ashe se smjna hoga…. **( but he stopped)**

 **Rajat: ( to sg)** madam taxi se gai hai….?

 **Sg:** ji madam taxi poch rahi thi maine bola ki abi magwa deta ho magar itne mai woh chle gai….kuch tensed lag rahi thi madam…

 **Rajat:** thik hai….. **(pov)** shyd iss waqt mera oske piche jana thik nahi hoga…. Kal bureau mai bat kroga…..

 _It was midnight when abhijit went to kitchen for taking water but noticed muskan's room…. Door was opened_

 **Abhijit:** muskan ke room ka door open kyu hai,,,, hamesha band krke he toh soti hai

 _He moved to her room but she was not there…._

 _Abhijit called her he got tensed when he didn't got any answer_

 **Abhijit: (to himself)** abi tak ai nahi…

 _He dialed her number but it was switched off… he called her again and again but in vain_

 _Abhijit called tarika…._

 **Tarika: (in sleepy tone)** kya hua abhijit

 **Abhijit:** **(in tensed tone)** tarika muskan kaha par gai hai… dekho 12 baj rahe hai aur abi tak ai nahi…..

 **Tarika:** kya…! Maine toh socha tha ki abb tak a gai hogi….. ghar ki duplicate key oske pass hai…. Toh

 **Abhijit:** tarika tum btao muskan kiske sath gai hai…. Oska phone bhi switched off a raha hai…..mujhe bhut tension ho rahi hai

 **Tarika:** daya ne btaya tha ki college friends ke sath ja rahi hai…. Isse jayda mujhe nahi malom

 _Abhijit dialed daya number daya checked caller id of his mobile and became shocked…_

 **Daya: (in sleepy tone)** ha boss bolo…

 **Abhijit:** daya ,…. Muskan kiske sath aur kaha gai hai…?

 _Daya easily understand his buddy enquired tone so he found something fishy_

 **Daya: (in worry tone** ) kya hua abhijit…..?

 **Abhijit:** muskan abi tak ghar nahi ai…

 **Daya: (almost shout)** kya…!

 **Abhijit:** ha

 **Daya: (pov)** yeh muskan bhi na… first date par gai hai magar yeh bhi toh dekhna chayeia ki itni rat ho gai hai… dono waha par aise chipak kar bethe honge jaise phir kabi milenge nahi…aur yaha par…

 **Abhijit:** **(shouts)** daya bol kuch

 **Daya: (stammering)** ha… ha mai abi muskan ko call karta ho….

 **Abhijit:** koi fayda nahi… oska phone switched off a raha hai….

 **Daya: (bit confused)** mai oske friend ko phone krke dekhta ho

 **Abhijit:( in panic tone)** ha thik hai magar jaldi

 _He cuts the phone_

 _Daya dialed rajat number but unfortunately his phone was on silent mode ….. after many times when he didn't pick up phone daya also got tensed for them…_

 **Daya: (pov)** rajat phone nahi utha raha….. aur muskan ka number nahi lag raha…. Hope so ki sab thik ho….. kaha par hai dono…

 _Immediately daya went to abhijit_ _house_ **(they are living as neighbors )**

 **Abhijit: (after seeing daya spoke up in hurry)** kuch pta chla….

 _Daya nod his head in disappointment_

 **Tarika: (panicked tone)** kaha reh gai muskan….? Agar der se ghar ana tha toh kam se kam ek phone toh kr he sakti thi…..

 _At the same time abhijit phone buzzed from unknown number he received and shocked some sweating drops came to his forehead_

 **Abhijit:** **(trying to speak normaly but in worried way)** thik hai app osse jaldi se hospital lai jayiea aur hospital ka address send kr dena mujhe…. Mai abi ata ho

 **Daya: (in worried tone)** kya hua abhijit….

 **Abhijit:** **(in hurry tone)** hame abi jana hoga muskan ka accident hua hai…

 **Tarika: (!)** kya,,,! woh thik toh hai…

 **Abhijit:** pta nahi….. patrolling police man ne phone kiya hai…

 _Three of them rushed to hospital…_

 _ **In hospital:**_

 **Abhijit:** dr muskan kaisi hai…?

 **Dr:** abi thik hai magar behosh hai….. magar khoon kafi beh chukka hai….. agar thodi aur der ho jati toh bahut problem ho jatti….. hosh ane ke bd app osse mil li jiyega…..

 **Daya:** thanks dr

 **Dr:** thanks app mujhe nahi inn officers ko boliyea jo inhe time par lai kr aye…..

 **Abhijit: (to patrol police man)** thanks….. app ki wajah se ajj meri behan ki jann bach gai….

 **Pp:** sir thanks ki koi bat nahi hai….. yeh toh hamri duty hai….. hamen muskan ka id check kiya aur phir pta chla ki woh ek cid officer hai isliye apko phone kiya…. Hame nahi malom tha ki yeh apki behan hai…..

 **Daya:** wase kis chij se accident hua muskan ka…?

 **Pp:** kuch khas pta nahi chl paya…..sir shayd koi car takar mar kar chali gai…. asha sir abb hum chalte hai…

 _And they left the place_

 **Abhijit:** magar muskan os road par kya kar rahi thi aur woh bhi ekeli….. woh jagah toh kafi sunsan hai…

 _Daya also tensed and busy in his thoughts…_

 **Abhijit:** daya muskan ke friends se pta kro…

 **Daya:** abhijit woh actually

 _Abhijit raised his eyebrow "what" and asked the matter_

 _Daya narrated everything…._

 _Abharika shocked_

 **Abhijit:** toh rajat kaha hai….?

 **Daya:** pta nahi maine kafi time osse phone kiya magar woh utha nahi raha….

 **Tarika:** kahi rajat bhi kissi problem mai toh nahi….?

 _A nurse came to them_

 **Nurse:** patient ko hosh a gya hai…. App mil sakte hai…

 _All rushed to muskan ward…. She was lying on the bed with fractured hand, many wounds and scars were on her face and also on whole body…. All took a relief sigh to saw her fine but tensed to saw her in that condition….._

 **Abhijit: (in loving tone)** kaisi ho tum…..?

 **Muskan: (in weak tone)** thik ho bhai….

 **Daya:** muskan kaise hua yeh sab….. aur rajat kaha par hai… mai osse kab se phone try kr raha ho woh utha nahi raha…

 _After hearing his name her face became pale and unintentionally tears start felling from her eyes…..tarika wiped her tears….._

 **Tarika:** kya hua muskan…. Tum thik ho… hum jald he tumhe ghar lai jayenge….

 _Abhijit noticed something weird in her behavior_

 **Abhijit:** muskan yeh accident kaise hua **….(little stern** **tone)** Aur tum ekeli os road par kya kar rahi thi…

 **Daya:** abhijit tum bhi na… apni enquiry bd mai kar laina….. abi muskan ko rest krne do….

 **Abhijit:** nahi bd mai nahi…. Abi btao… ki hua kya hai muskan….

 **Muskan:**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Next day morning in bureau:**

 _Rajat was outside bureau when his phone rang….. a wide smile came to his face when he checked caller id_

 **Rajat:** hey jann gud morning….

….

….

…. _He was busy on his phone with full happy mood when duo passed from him….. rajat noticed them… he finished his conversation as soon as possible and followed duo…_

 **Rajat:** excuse me daya sir….

 _Daya turn to him_

 **Rajat:** sir apki kafi missed calls thi mere mobile par…..

 **Daya: (crossed his arms around chest)** toh…

 **Rajat: (moving his gaze away)** woh mera phone silent par tha aur phir maine subah try bhi kiya tab apka phone switched off a raha tha…..

 **Daya** : woh kya hai na rajat maine rat ko tumhe itni bar phone try kiya ki meri phone ki battery low ho gai…..

 **Rajat:** I am sorry sir….woh

 **Daya: (cutting him angrily)** no need to say sorry…tum apna phone pai bat continue kro…..

 _Saying this he moved inside rajat was standing there with some shocked expressions he didn't understand what is going on he was totally confused on daya's such behavior_

 _ **Inside bureau:**_

 **Acp:** **(in concern way)** thik hai tum dono jao… agar aisi bat thi toh phone he kar dete… yaha par ane ki zarort nahi thi….. aur jab tak muskan thik na ho jaye tum dono oska ashe se dhyan rakhna…

 _Duo nod acp sir left for his cabin and duo moved to exit door …rajat who was on door steps he heard their talks and immediately_

 **Rajat:** kya hua muskan ko….?

 _Duo rushed out of bureau without answering him….rajat confused but again followed them….._

 **Rajat:** sir muskan ko kya hua…. Woh thik toh hai….?

 **Abhijit: (in anger)** tumhe muskan ki fikar karne ki zarort nahi hai… **(shouts)** mar nahi jayegi woh tumhare bina….

 **Rajat: (shocked)** sir app kya keh rahe hai…..

 **Daya: (in anger)** bs kro rajat….. apna drama band kro…

 **Rajat: (still confused)** sir please btayea,,,….. hua kya hai….

 **Daya: (in rough tone)** muskan ka accident hua tha kal rat ko…. Samje tum….. aur oski wajah tum ho…..

 **Rajat: (shocked)** sir app yeh kya keh rahe hai…. "

 **Abhijit: (in stern voice)** sahi he toh keh raha hai daya…..

 **Rajat:** sir maine sirf muskan ko manna kiya tha magar mai nahi janta ki oske bd muskan kaha par gai… mujhe laga ki woh ghar chle gai hogi…

 **Abhijit:** **(raised his voice)** exactly.. yehi tumhari galti hai…. Galat yeh nahi hai ki tumne muskan ko reject kr diya magar oske bd woh kaha gai … ghar punchi bhi ja nahi ….. yeh kiski responsibility thi rajat…. **(in serious tone)** woh tumhare sath gai thi aur osse ghar wapis chodna bhi tumhari zimdari thi….. **(in high tone)** tumhari…! Magar nahi **(moved some away from** **him)…** tumne toh ek call bhi nahi kiya osse yeh janne ke liye ki woh kaha par hai thik hai bhi ja nahi….tumhe toh koi fark he nahi padta… **(pause)** aur oske bd daya ne kitni bar tumhara phone try kiya magar tumne ek bar bhi uthna zarori nahi samja….

 **Rajat: (still in shock)** sir maine apko btaya mera phone silent par tha….

 **Abhijit:** **(in serious and loud voice)** ek cid officer ka phone kabi bhi silent nahi hota rajat….! (Aur ajj se pehle toh kabi aisa nahi hua agar adhi rat ko bhi kabi hamne tumhe call kiya toh tum hamesha utha laite the toh kal he kyu **(in enquired tone)** …?

 **rajat: (some guilty way and trying to convince them)** sir maine kuch bhi jan buj kar nahi kiya….

 **Abhijit:** **(shouts and in hurting tone)** jan buj kar ja phir anjane mai….. magar tumhari wajah se meri behan toot chuki hai…. Oski jann jatte jatte bachi hai… jo mai nahi bhol sakta….. **(in stern voice)** aur agge se meri behan se dur rehna

 _He moved in anger_

 **Daya: (in serious tone)** kya kami hai rajat muskan mai jo tumne osse iss tarah se reject kr diya…aur agar tumhri life mai koi aur hai toh yeh bat tumne pehle kyu nahi btai muskan ko….. kyu osse apne itna karib ane diya…..?

 **Rajat:** **(!)** sir mai "

 **Daya:** aur ha abb hospital ane ki zarort nahi hai… aur abhijit ki bat ko bhi hamesha yad rakhna….

 _It was after one month…. When muskan came back to her duty all were happy for her but muskan again became emotional to saw rajat…. He also wanted talk to her but duo didn't allow him and somehow muskan also trying to ignore him…. It was going for one week ….._

 _In between this rajat decided to leave cid Mumbai… he submit his transfer letter to acp…_

 **Evening time in abhijit home**

 _All were sitting in living area Door bell rang and tarika opened the door she shouted loudly after seeing person on main gate_

 **Abhijit:** kya hua tarika itna chilla kyu rahi ho…

 **Tarika:** tum dekhoge toh tum bhi aise he react kroge….

 **Muskan :** aisa bhi kya hai bhabi…..

 _Tarika came toward them with a girl….all surprised to see her…_

 _Muskan immediately hugged her…_

 **Muskan:** kaisi hai tu…..

 **Girl: (in chill voice)** ek dam fit and fine….app btao di…..

 **Muskan:** mai bhi…

 **Abhijit:** lagta hai hame bhol gya hai koi **(he made a face)**

 _Girl immediately moved to him and hugged him tightly.._

 **Girl:** mere bhai…

 _Abhijit hugged her back….. but in surprised tone_

 **Abhijit:** tu achank se….

 **Girl:** kyu apko asha nahi laga

 **Abhijit: (in loving tone)** laga …..magar ek phone toh kar deti….

 **Girl:** toh apko surprise kaise milta…

 **Abhijit:** ha yeh bhi hai….. waise surprise dene ki tumhari purani adat hai…..

 **Girl:** ha bhai…wase mere pass apke liye ek aur surprise hai…..

 **Abhijit, tarika, muskan same time:** kya !

 **Girl: (in excitement way)** meri posting Mumbai mai hui hai….

 **abhijit:** **(surprised)** kya.. "

 **muskan:** kab….?

 **tarika:** kaise…..!

 _girl while sitting on sofa_

 **girl:** oh god itne questions ek sath… **(cool way)** maine cid ki training complete kr li aur abb meri posting ho gai hai yehi par **(with a cute face)**

 **abhijit: (hugged her)** wahoooo yeh toh bhut ashi bat hai…abb tum hamre sath rahogi'

 **muskan:** magar yeh sab toh ek hafta bd mai hone wala tha toh pehle kaise…..?

 **girl:** bs aise he hai di **….** Apki behan hai hi itni smart ki koi bhi kam kissi bhi waqt kr sakti hai **…..(she said while patting her shoulder)**

 **muskan:** **(shaking her head)** lo bhai ho gai iski nutanki shru…..

 **girl:** natunki….

 **Muskan: (teasing way)** haa

 **tarika:** wase tumne join kab karna hai

 **girl:** bhabi kal se….

 **muskan hugged her:** oh my dear sis purvi….. abb toh maja ayega bureau mai…..

 **purvi: (in proud tone)** abb dekhna purvi kya dhmal machti hai….

 **tarika:** tum log betho mai abi kuch khane ko lati ho

 _she went to kitchen and abhijit followed her_

 **abhijit:** bhut dino bd ajj muskan ke chehre par khushi dekhi hai….

 **Tarika:** ha ajj kafi khush lag rahi hai….

 **Abhijit:** **(in hoping way)** hope so ki choti behan phir se badi behan ki zindgi mai khushia lai aye

 **Tarika: (putting her hand on his shoulder** ) abb sab sahi ho jayega abhijit,,…..

 _Abhijit smiled with a hope_

…..

….

 _ **End with this chapter,,…**_

 _ **So that girl is purvi Who is rajat love angel….?... next chapter with rajvi…..**_

 _ **Till then by tc…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks ad Angelina, Harman, rajvigirl**_

 _ **Thanks ravu 161, parise 22, mithi**_

 _ **Thanks kavinsanjana: yes dear purvi is rajat love life..**_

 _ **Thanks nia757, preetn**_

 _ **Thanks jasdeep: you said right…both sisters love create a big problem for abhijit.. but for it you have to wait for some chaps…**_

 _ **Thanks rk sweety: no need to say sorry dear…..**_ __

 _ **Thanks guest nl: you got your answers in upcoming chapters**_

 _ **Thanks asha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _ **Next day in bureau**_

 _Morning time all were present and busy in their work when duo and muskan came with smiling faces… all juniors greeted them muskan shake hand with her colleagues …while acp sir not came yet_

 **Sachin: (noticed them)** kya bat hai sir ajj abb bhut khush lag rahe hai….

 **Abhijit:** ajj bat he kuch aisi hai….

 **Freddy: (also joined them)** kya bat hai sir hame bhi btayea….

 **Abhijit:** woh''

 _At the same time acp sir came to bureau_

 **Acp:** a gye sabi ….

 **Abhijit:** ji sir….

 **Muskan: (in her mind)** maharani abb tak ai kyu nahi…..! ghar se toh sath he ai thi magr andar hamre sath nahi ana tha,,…. New officer jo hai…..apni intro khud krwana chahti thi…..

 _Suddenly her gaze fall on rajat who was starring her... he was standing some distance away from her he passed a hopeful smile to her she little moved to him and about to say something when they heard a voice_

 _"inspector purvi here sir"_

 _All turned to her….._

 _A smile came to duo and muskan face… but someone surprised to saw her there_

 **Acp:** welcome purvi in Mumbai cid  
 **purvi: (with a smile)** thanks sir….

 _Acp introduced her to all cid team but she faced a tough look when she came to rajat_

 **Purvi: (with a smile)** good morning rajat sir

 _And he melted after seeing her cute face with a smile_

 **Rajat:** good morning purvi…. Nice to see you here

 **Purvi:** thank sir…. **(winked at him)**

 _Rajat noticed all starring them so he remained silent….. A case reported all seniors moved for investigation….rajat, purvi , pankaj and freddy left in bureau_

 _After some time…_

 _rajat was busy in his work…his desk was exactly in front of her desk….. she was trying to talk with him but he didn't give any chance to her….. actually he was angry on her ….. what she had done….they loved each other and she joined cid mumbai without informing him…. somehow he trying to avoid her so he was pretending to busy… but in actual he was busy to starring her photograph which was in her phone…_

 **Purvi: (to herself)** itni akad…. Yeh toh pehle se bhi jayda bhaw khane laga…. Mujhe dekh kr isse koi khushi he nahi hoi…. **(then her mind changed to other direction)** kahi aisa toh nahi ki muj se naraj ho gya ho… bina btaya yaha par a gai….. abb kya karo…..!

 _With these thoughts she moved to his desk but instantly he stood up and rushed to bureau café_

 **Purvi: (pov)** abb yeh kaha ja raha hai…..

 _She also moved behind him_

 _ **Bureau café**_

 _Rajat ordered two coffees … purvi came to her and putting hands to her waist and asked " dono coffee ekele peoge"_

 **Rajat:** nahi ek tumhare liye hai **….. ( saying this moved his face to other side)**

 _Purvi pulled his cheeks… "oh meri jann "_

 _He jerked her hand with little anger_

 **Rajat:** tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho…?

 **Purvi:** tumne shayd sahi se suna nahi….. me inspector purvi….. rajat sir **….(she said while laughing)**

 **Rajat: (in serious tone)** purvi tumne mujhe btaya nahi ki tumhari posting yaha par hoi hai aur tum ek dam se aise a gai…. Aur wase bhi Tumhe toh ek week bd joining letter milne wali thi

 **Purvi:** kyu ..! **( bit serious)** tumhe asha nahi laga mera yaha ana **(pouted)**

 **Rajat: (putting hand on his forehead)** aisi bat nahi hai

 **Purvi: (with fake anger)** mujhe toh kuch aisa he lag raha hai **….(she said while resting her back on chair side)** Tumhre chehre par jara si bhi khushi nahi lag rahi mujhe yaha par dekh kar,,,,, ulta aisa lag raha hai jaise koi bhot dekh liya ho **(she laughed again)**

 **Rajat:** offo tum toh gusa ho gai… mai isliye keh raha ho ki ek bar toh tumhe mujhe btana chayiea tha,…..

 **Purvi: (looking here and there)** gusa.! Kaha par hai….. tumhe dikhai de raha hai kahi…

 **Rajat:** purvi me serious

 **Purvi:** **(copying him)** me also serious rajat…"wase maine apni family ko bhi nahi btaya aur na he tumhe… **(she waved her hands in air and then put them on table equally)** sab ko equal rakha hai…. Toh phir gusa kyu…..?

 **Rajat:** ha gusa ho mai".. tumhe mujhe btana chayiea tha….

 **Purvi:** Gusa ho

 **Rajat: (resting his hands on table)** ha

 **Purvi: (with sheepiest smile)** toh mujhe apne rajat ko mannan ata hai

 _Immediately she got up from her seat and start tickling to him….. laughter voice spread in whole café…. He hugged her tightly…_

 _"I love you jann"_

 _" I love you too my jann" she said in most loving tone….._

 **Purvi: (in dreamy tone)** abb toh bhut maja ayega ….. hum dono sath mai kam karenge….aur

 _She stop when he separated her from hug….._

 **Rajat:** kash purvi tumne mujhe yeh sab pehle btaya hota….."

 **Purvi:** kya hua rajat….?

 **Rajat:** maine apni transfer letter di hai aur kuch he dino mai mera transfer ho jayega…..

 _Purvi shocked_

 **Purvi:** rajat yeh tum kya keh rahe ho…aise kaise tum apni transfer karwa rahe ho… cid Mumbai join karna tumhara dream tha… aur phir abb kya hua **….. ( she asked in one breath)**

 **Rajat:** ha magar abb mai yaha se dur jana chahta ho….. **(cupping her face)** magar tumse nahi…

Tum bhi apna transfer goa mai karwa lo…..waha par hum dono sath mai rahenge

 **Purvi:** kaisi battein kar rahe ho rajat…maine itni mushkil se mumbai mai post pai hai aur abb 2 he din bd apna transfer karwa lo aise kaise….. mujhe yeh samj nahi a raha ki tum yaha se kyu jana chahte ho **…..(she is still in shock)**

 **Rajat:** woh actually

 _Their conversation disturbed by rajat phone ring,…_

 **Rajat:** ek mnute

 _He picked phone….. after a while he cut the phone_

 **Rajat:** mujhe abi jana hoga purvi… acp sir ne urgently bulya hai…

 **Purvi:** ha magar

 **Rajat:** **(hugged her once)** bd mai bat karte hai…..

 _He went away_

 **Purvi: (pov)** aisi kya bat ho sakti hai jo rajat transfer lai raha hai aur iss bare mai pehle osne kuch btaya bhi nahi….oh god….. please aisa kuch bhi mat karna….. abb mai aur rajat se dur nahi reh sakti…" kya kya soch rakha tha maine ki Mumbai jaogi bhai se apne aur rajat ke rishte ki bat karogi… aur abb kya ho raha hai…

 _ **Evening time:**_

 _Case solved and all were ready going to their homes… purvi was on her desk busy in collecting her stuffs when muskan came to her_

 **Muskan:** kaisa raha pehla din

 **Purvi:** **(made a face)** kuch khas nahi

 **Muskan:** kyu…?

 **Purvi:** pehle he din buri khabr mil gai…

 **Muskan:** buri khabar…..kya…?

 **Purvi: (irritated)** jane doh na di.. ghar ja kr bat karege….

 _Her phone beeped she got a message from rajat…._

 _Message" I want to talk you so stay here"_

 **Muskan:** asha thik hai gusa mat ho….chl ghar chlte hai

 **Purvi:** app jao…. ! mai bd mai a jaogi

 **Muskan: (little shocked)** bat kya hai… subha bhi hamre sath nahi ana aur na he abb sath mai ghar jana hai…chakr kya hai…..

 **Purvi: ( more irritated )** di please app jao….. mai a jaogi kuch der mai….. please!

 **Muskan:** asha baba mai jati ho…. Magar jaldi a jana. Dinner sath mai karege

 **Purvi:** thik hai…

 _All went now only acp sir, rajat and purvi were present in bureau… purvi came to him and asked about matter…. at the same time acp sir came….._

 **Acp:** arre tum dono abi tak yehi ho

 **Rajat:** ha sir.. bs abi ja he rahe the

 **Acp:** asha thik hai jao….

 **Rajat:** ji sir..\

 _He moved to exit door of bureau purvi became confused … rajat signaled her to came along with him….._

 **Purvi: (pov)** pehle special bureau mai rokne ke liye bola aur abb chl bhi diya…..

 _ **Outside bureau:**_

 **Rajat** : purvi betho mai tumhe ghar bhi chod deta ho aur sath mai bat bhi kar laige….

 **Purvi;** hmmm….. driving mai karogi

 **Rajat** : ok….

 _Purvi sat on driver seat and rajat beside her on front seat.,…. Both applied seat belts and drove away….._

 **Rajat:** tumhara ghar kaha par hai…..?

 **Purvi:** chill rajat…. Mai drive kar rahi ho jab mera ghar ayega mai gadi khud rok dogi….

 **Rajat:** thik hai….. abb bs mai tumhari taraf he dekhoge….

 _And he placed his back on window side and starring purvi continuously_  
 **purvi:** rajat aise mat dekho mujhe

 **Rajat:** kyu…..?

 **Purvi:** mujhe ajeeb lag raha hai….

 **Rajat:** abb tum mujhe khud ko dekhne se nahi rok sakti…

 **Purvi:** please rajat

 **Rajat:** nahi.. yeh hak hai mera….

 **Purvi:** oh god….!

 **Rajat:** asha tum ne kaha tha ki jab tumhari posting ho jayegi toh phir tu apni family walo se hamre rishte ke bare mai bat karogi…

 **Purvi:** ha..

 **Rajat:** toh ki.?

 **Purvi:** offo rajat…..! abi ek he din hua hai mujhe yaha par aye hoye. **(made a face)** aur wase bhi tum yaha se transfer lai rahe ho toh mai aise mai kaise bat kar sakti ho…. Pehele tum apni transfer roko phir mai bhai se bat karogi….

 **Rajat:** purvi tumhe hamesha apni family ke sath thode na rehna hai…. Shadi ke bd toh mere sath he rahogi phir chahe mai Mumbai mai ho ja phir goa mai…..

 **Purvi:** magar mai Mumbai mai rehna chahti ho please rajat

 **Rajat:** kya….please!

 **Purvi:** tumne pehle mujhe btaya nahi ki tumne transfer ke liye application di hai.."

 **Rajat:** tumne bhi toh mujhe nahi btaya ki tum Mumbai a rahi ho…"

 **Purvi:** ohh toh abb hamre bich bhi secrets

 **Rajat:** aisa kuch nahi hai….

 **Purvi:** " asha yeh btao…. Transfer kyu lai rahe ho…..

 _Before he said anything purvi stopped the car…_

 **Rajat:** gadi kyu rok di….?

 **Purvi :** mera ghar a gya…..

 **Rajat:** ohh

 _Both came out of car…. Rajat was shocked to see the area his eyes widened while looking at the house .." they were exactly standing in front of house who holding name plate "sn inspector abhijit"….._

 **Rajat: (little stammering)** p..purvi…. tumhara ghar

 **Purvi:** yehi toh hai….."

 _He was shocked , surprised and confused….." she is sister of muskan…?" she has one brother and sister she told him but not more than it…. He prayed in his heart what he think might be wrong…. But in actual it is reality… his hopes became vanished when she point to her home…he came out of his thoughts when purvi gripped his hand and asked him to came inside…_

 **Rajat:** nahi.. phir kabi…

 **Purvi: (trying to convinced him)** please rajat.,,,,,,, chlo na bhai se bat karege hum…

 **Rajat:** ajj nahi purvi…abhi mujhe koi kam hai"…..phir kabi auoga…

 _Saying this he moved to driver seat , sat inside and drove away without looking back… she was bit surprised on his behavior but ignored it.. and move inside_

…

 _ **End of this chaptet…..**_

 _ **So how 's it…. Liked it or not….?**_

 _ **Rajat ko purvi muskan ke relation ke bare mai pta chl chukka hai…. Abb agge kya hoga….?**_


End file.
